


Choices

by belivaird_st



Category: We Need to Talk About Kevin - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 05:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: A brief exchange between Kevin and his sister during breakfast one morning.





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I despised the ending of Eva’s life with her disturbing son, I wanted to post a moment with him and his little sister.

“Which hand?” Kevin asks, holding both his large fists out in front of his sister. Celia looks at them with her single good eye and debates over her choices. Her brother watches her tap the right fist. 

“That one,” she says.

Kevin opens his right hand and bops Celia on one side of her head. 

She giggles, now choosing the left fist. Again, he opens that hand, which appears empty, and bops her twice as hard.

“Game over, retard,” he recites. 

“Hey,” Eva warns him from the kitchen counter, pulling a box of cereal out of the cabinet. She shakes out the Trix into a bowl and pours some milk. 

“We all make choices in this world, Ceelee,” Kevin tells Celia, who ogles back at him with fascination. “Remember that.”

“Okay, Kevin.” She twists around on the stool and picks up her spoon the second Eva places her breakfast down below her.


End file.
